Chapter 19: The Fight Continues
(Meanwhile, somewhere near the bridge, Darna and Sarla, along with the Ankylosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus face the Metrialong. Kinsa arrives with the T. Rex. Denra hides behind the bushes. But suddenly, Sheer, who has recovered from Simal's attack, casts a spell at Sarla, who misses it. Darna uses her sonic scream on the space pirate.) * Kinsa: Not Dejan's buddy, you bitch! (Kinsa readies her wand as the T-Rex sides behind the Ankylosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus.) * Sheer: (readies her boomerang) Come on, Scarlet Witch. Give us your best. Now, it's your turn, then the rest of your beloved family. * Kinsa: Leave the Ultimate Warrior alone! * Sheer: You red warriors are muck! (cackles) (The Pachycephalosaurus rams at the Metrialong, but it wasn't effective. The Metrialong loses 840 of his health. Kinsa and Sheer fight in a wizards' duel. Kinsa avoids getting her by her curses, but so did Sheer with Kinsa's spells attacking her.) * Sheer: Am I too quick for you? * Kinsa: No. * Sheer: You should get off your feet more. (Kinsa deflects a piece of bark thrown by Sheer back at her.) * Kinsa: You will regret the day you escaped from Azkaban. * Sheer: Scared. Are you running away? Is an old woman beating you, dear? * Kinsa: Shut up! * Sheer: 'Come out of here! ''(fires Cruciatus Curses at Kinsa, who evades them) There's no escape! * '''Sarla: Spike Arrow! (The Ankylosaurus leashes a series of spike arrows at the Metrialong. The hybrid loses 350 of his health.) * Sarla: Is he giving up? * Darna: No. * Sarla: We need a fusion move to defeat him. (to the T. Rex) I think I've got an idea. (Sarla runs to Kinsa, but the Metrialong snaps his jaws at him. It misses and Sarla grabs the fire card from her hands as it gets to his range. As he runs back to Darna, the Metrialong again attacks, but missed him again.) * Darna: Come on, T-Rex. We can do it. (The Pachycephalosaurus swings his head at the Metrialong.) * Sarla and Darna: Magma Bomb! (The Ankylosaurus smacks the Metrialong with his club as it charges, then the T-Rex grabs him in its jaws, making the bomb explode, defeating the Metrialong. But the bomb also incinerates a few trees. Kinsa and Sheer battle on the other side of the bridge. Sarla and Darna run to re-join her as she manages to destroy the bridge with a Explosion Spell on Sheer. The female space pirate falls into the river.) * Kinsa: You will never touch Linma again! (leaves with Denra, Darna and Sarla) (At the rocky terrain, Linma is fighting Spectre, the leader of the Space Pirates. Spectre can teleport himself. Linma casts numerous spells that Harry Potter used at him.) * Linma: '''I'm still here, Spectre. * '''Spectre: '''I confess myself disappointed. * '''Linma: '''Others will betray you. Seth was only the first. * '''Spectre: Then, they, too, shall be destroyed. (Linma fires more charms at Spectre.) You can hide no longer. * Linma: Protego! (Linma continues to fire more spells and defending himself against Spectre's dark magic.) * Spectre: Do you return to me out of fear for your friends? (Linma's Stunning Spell hits Spectre. He bellows.) * Spectre: See where your fear has brought you! (Spectre's Reductor Curse breaks the rocks. Linma fires more spells at him.) * Linma: You can be defeated! Even your raptors are betraying you. * Spectre: Then, they shall be dealt with. (Linma runs to confront Spectre.) * Linma: You killed my parents! * Spectre: And many, many more, Linma. (Spectre smacks Linma off the cliff, then catches him with black tentacles. He pulls in Linma and touches his neck.) * Spectre: Why do you live? * Linma: Because I have something worth living for. (He brings his wand to Linma's forehead, but the spell backfires.) * Linma: You were right. The dinosaurs will always disobey you. * Spectre: They belong to me! I made the Black Pterosaur! * Linma: The wand's allegiance was never to Zander. Let's end this the way we started together. (He throws himself and Spectre off the cliff. They fly through the air and landed at the park entrance just as Kinsa and the other warriors arrive.) * Linma: I told you. The T-Rex is the king here. (Meanwhile, Spike and Reese are being pursued by Pyrritator. Just then, Max appears and kills it from behind with his sword. As Linma and Spectre ready their wands, the six good dinosaurs came having defeated the hybrid raptors.) * Linma: Expelliarmus! * Spectre: (at the same time) Avada Kedavra! (The spells connect. Linma overpowers Spectre with his wand. The Killing Curse rebounds and the wand flies out of his hand into Linma's. Spectre falls. Then, his body explodes into thousands of pieces. The Space Pirate leader is dead. His friends arrive and see this.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park